


3am Actions

by the_magic_one_is_you



Series: Ideas & Actions [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_magic_one_is_you/pseuds/the_magic_one_is_you
Summary: After a surprise proposal, Elsa and Cass get married.





	3am Actions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 1am Ideas. Unbetaed so I apologize for typos.

“Yes.”

The simplest word echoes in Cass’s mind even minutes later after Elsa accepts her proposal. Elsa wants to marry her. They’re walking down the empty halls hand-in-hand to the chapel where Elsa’s coronation took place.

“Cass?” Elsa asks with a bemused look. “Are you even listening to your fiancée?” 

Cass blushes. “Sorry, love. What were you saying?”

“Where did you get my ring?”

Cass smiles and holds Elsa’s hand up. “From Rapunzel. She said it belonged to your grandmother. Not sure why she had it with her, but…” She shrugs. 

“Maybe after you declined a return to Corona in your last letter, she took the hint that I need you here.” 

Cass sighs and rolls her eyes. “I swear, Raps knows me too well.”

“You are an open book, Cass,” Elsa teases. 

“Am not.” 

“I beg to differ, sweetheart.” Elsa stops and pulls Cass into a hug. “You’re not that guarded when it comes to me.”

“How do you put up with such sentimentality?” Cass asks dryly.

“You’re easy on the eyes.” 

“Elsa!”

Elsa laughs as she begins walking towards the stairs, leaving her fiancée to blush in the dim light from the windows. 

Cass catches up to her and takes her hand and she smiles when she feels Elsa squeeze hers back. Silence follows them down to the doors where Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and King Frederic are waiting. 

“Finally,” Anna grins. “Let’s do this! My sister is getting married.”

“Anna, quiet, please. I don’t want too many people to hear. There could be backlash…” Cass looks around to make sure the small party is alone. 

“You realize you’re marrying the Queen, right? No one can say anything.”

“They could though. We are two women.”

“Elsa, can I make a royal proclamation that says anyone who opposes your union gets a good old fashioned punch to the gut?” Anna balls her fist into her palm. Anyone who has a problem with who her sister marries can take it up with her as far as she’s concerned. 

“Anna, no,” Elsa shakes her head with a smile. “I love you, but no.” 

“Soooo,” Rapunzel says and hooks her arm under Cass’s. “Are we going to do this?”

Cass and Elsa lock eyes. “Yes,” they say together. 

The group of six walks outside and down the path to the chapel. The chill of the night air has everyone save Elsa rushing to get inside. 

“Anna, will you walk me down the aisle?” Elsa asks.

With tears in her eyes, Anna nods. “You did for me. Of course I will.”

“I’ll go up front,” Cass says. Suddenly, she misses her father and wishes he were here to join them.

“Or, I could walk you down,” Frederic suggests. 

Cass looks up at the Coronan king. 

“Your father is like family to us. I’d be happy to step into his role on his behalf.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I would be honored,” Cass smiles. She wipes her eyes at the gesture. 

Kristoff and Rapunzel walk to the front of the church and sit in the first pew. 

Elsa conjures herself a bouquet of icy flowers and waits for Cass to walk down the aisle first. 

Upon arriving to the front, Cass waits for Elsa. In her nightgown, with her wavy locks flowing down her back, Elsa looks like an angel. The most perfect angel Cass has ever seen. She has never been religious, but she thanks whatever god brought her to this woman because she’d do anything for Elsa. When Elsa stands in front of her, she bites back more tears. 

“Ahem,” King Frederic softly coughs. “If you don’t mind, I’ll perform the ceremony?” He looks between the two of them for confirmation.

“Please, Uncle,” Elsa nods once.

“We are gathered here in the sight of God and family to join these two women in matrimony…” 

Cass loses all sense of time, space, and sound as she stares into Elsa’s cool blue eyes that are equally trained on her. 

Frederic clears his throat. “Cassandra, would you like to say your vows?”

“Oh, sorry,” Cass blushes. Turning back to Elsa, her hazel eyes emit such intensity that Elsa can’t help but believe every word she says. “Elsa, when I took the post in Arendelle’s royal guard, I was lost. I didn’t know who I was. I mean, I knew, but I didn’t. So much of my past… I was running from it, but then I got to know you. And you taught me to stop running. When I’m with you, I’m not lost anymore. I know who I am. Thank you for that. Thank you for giving me a home here. Thank you for loving me. I’ll spend the rest of my life repaying your kindness with friendship, protection, and love. I love you, Elsa. I love you more than anything, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life by your side as your wife.” 

Anna sniffles from the pew. Kristoff wraps his arm around her and pulls her to him. 

Frederic turns to Elsa with a smile. “My dear, your turn.”

Elsa nods and wipes her own eyes. “Cassandra,” she starts. “My life has been decided since the day I was born. Who I was to become, what I was meant for… it was decided before I even had a name. I am meant to serve, to wear the crown and to dedicate my life to my country. It is a burden, but one that I’ve been taught to handle with dignity, grace, and compassion. But with you, I’m just Elsa. In you, I have someone with whom I can share that burden. And even with my… gifts… you’ve never treated me like anything but a peer. You ground me, you champion me, you understand me. I’m more than the Queen of Arendelle, and you see that. You said you will spend the rest of your life repaying me, but it’s me who should repay you. For you’ve given me the greatest gift of all. You love me, and I cannot thank you enough for that. From tonight on, you are my wife in name, in property, and in my heart.” She conjures a small ring of ice and places it in Cass’s finger. “Sorry if it’s cold. I can get you a proper ring in the morning.” 

“It’s perfect, Elsa,” Cass grins. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

“Well,” Frederic says as his dabs his index finger on the corner of his eye. “I do believe congratulations are in order.” 

“Yeah!” Anna stands and runs up to her sister and sister-in-law. “Welcome to married life!”


End file.
